1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to marking tool, and more particularly to a line marker which is very user friendly and convenient with multi-functions as compared to related conventional arts.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional line marking tools generally comprises a housing having a containing cavity, an elongated wire received in the housing, and an indicating element such as ink or chalk is contained in the containing cavity, wherein when the wire pulled out from the housing, an indicating element is applied along the wire for marking a straight line on a surface. However, such conventional line marking tools have many disadvantages. Indicating element such as ink or chalk is usually added directly inside the containing cavity and it is often to see spilling of ink when excessive amount of ink is added. It will pollute the working environment and affect the accuracy of the line marking tool. Another disadvantage of the conventional art is that the indicating element usually contained in an indicating element container such as an ink box is very inconvenient to use. These conventional ink boxes lack a cover to contain the content so that it is easy to spill and cause troubles for transportation. In addition, the ink box usually has a cotton foam element to absorb and apply the ink on the wire. It is required by the user to use their fingers to exert pressure on the cotton foam element so that the ink can coat on the wire. This method will make the user's hand dirty. Also, conventional line marking tool requires the user to reel in the wire manually which is very inconvenient and unsafe. The conventional line marking tool also has a problem with stabilizing the main body itself onto one place for functioning. Users often have to apply a great amount of strength to control and thus causing accidents. Finally, a pinhead for stabilizing from the conventional line marking in place is usually not retractable and is exposed to the exterior thus increasing the chance of accidents.